


The Other Band

by Yallsehood



Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Band Fic, Bar, Bassist Janus, Bassist Patton, Cussing, Demus (mentioned), Drummer Remy, Drummer Virgil, Flirting, Gay, Guitarist Remus, Guitarist Roman, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Music, Patton is only featured, Pining Prinxiety - Freeform, RemyXRemus, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a song writer, Roman used to date Remy, Sorry it’s so short, Virgil is pining, a little fluff, band au, hand holding, logan Sanders is only mentioned, pining Virgil, pining analogical, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: In total, the song was five minutes long. It included a very long guitar solo from Remus, and some very impressive drum rolls from Remy. It was clear the drummer took pride in the way they sounded too. A sly smirk stated on his face as he played. It was a wonder how Remy could see what he was doing. The male had kept his sunglasses on while he was drumming in this very dark setting. Perhaps that was why his drumset was lined with colorful glow sticks that matched his drum sticks.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Other Band

The three had been invited to the bar like this gig was some kind of exclusive party. In truth, the lead guitarist of the rival band was someone Roman knew. After all, Remus was his brother. Roman didn’t quite like the idea of going to see his brother’s band, but Virgil and Janus had talked him into it. “I mean, come on, Roman! It can’t be as bad as you think.” Janus nudged his ribs as they sat at the bar. 

A long, exasperated sigh fell from Roman’s lips. He looked over at his boyfriend as if he was the dumbest man on the planet. “That’s not what I’m worried about, J.” He said. He looked over at the stage. It was empty right now. Well, except for a mic stand and Remy’s drum set. Roman nearly felt his heart drop when he saw the drums. He just felt Janus’ hand tightly hold his.

“Babe, Remy didn’t deserve you if he dumped you for the loser that’s your boyfriend.” Janus said. “You deserve better, and you got better. You got me.” There was a self-righteous smirk on the bassist’s face. 

In response, all Roman could offer was a weak nod. Remy still meant a lot to him in some strange way. He was his first boyfriend. Remy and him were pretty much high school sweethearts until Remus came in and ruined it all. Did Remus have to ruin absolutely  _ everything _ like that? It was prom! Remus just swooped in, and stole Remy. Roman had never felt more betrayed in his life. It was worse that Remy and Remus had been on and off ever since. 

Noticing his friend was still quite unsure of himself, Virgil patted Roman’s shoulder. Perhaps it was because he wanted to comfort Roman, or the fact he was jealous that Janus got to hold Roman’s hand. Either way, he was there for his friend. “Roman, Janus is right. I remember that prom. He was a dick to you.” Virgil said, giving his shoulder a little squeeze before letting go. 

“Ugh, I forgot you two went to high school together.” Janus rolled his eyes, and just shot Virgil a look. Janus wasn’t completely sure, but he would sometimes catch Virgil looking at Roman in a ‘more than friends’ kind of way. “Anyhow, Virgil’s right, dearie. I’m sure their band is nothing compared to us.”

“Yeah! We’ve practically got a permanent spot with Logan at his bar.” Virgil scoffed with a bit of a sassy eye roll. 

“Oh, shut it emo nightmare. We  _ all _ know Logan allows us to play there because he’s in love with you.” Roman said, looking over at him with a smile. He was completely oblivious to Virgil’s crush on him. In truth, he was rooting for Logan. 

Virgil sighed sadly as he saw the look in Roman’s eyes. He felt bad for flirting with Logan sometimes. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… my point still stands. You are way more talented than Remus.” 

Right after Virgil spoke his sincere words in an edgy, sarcastic tone, the lights in the bar went out. It turned out, those three were about to find out if Remus’ band was better than theirs. In truth, Roman just felt insecurity creep in as he heard the insanely loud guitar riff come from his brother’s guitar. The lights were still down so no one couldn’t see anything yet. The notes Remus was playing were repetitive, but played in a very quick fashion. There was nothing to look at until two coloring changing, light up drumsticks were twirled in the air by Remy. The drummer couldn’t actually be seen, but his drum sticks, and the glow sticks lining his drum set could be seen. When he started hitting the symbol, and his foot on the pedal to hit the bass drum, a light slowly came up on Remus. 

The brother of the guitarist tried to swallow his fears. “He’s…” He was just watching Remus’ fingers fly on the neck of his guitar. “He’s playing-”

“Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold.” Janus and Virgil said in unison. The two of them were familiar with the difficult song. Virgil could never fully play it. The drums for it were so exhausting he often felt like his arms were going to fall off. Did that mean Remy was a better drummer than him? 

Janus made Roman look at him instead of the band onstage. “You are a better guitarist than him, Roman. Don’t listen to whatever your mind is saying. We just play different music.” Janus said quietly, but right into Roman’s ear so he could hear. When Roman nodded, Janus gently wrapped an arm around his waist. “You could play this song better than him.”

While the lovers talked, Virgil’s purple eyes fixated on Remy’s quick movements on his drum sets. A spotlight had come up on the drummer. As the song picked up, so did the pacing on the drums. If they were supposed to go against Remus’ band in a battle of the bands? They were screwed. Virgil would never be able to keep up with Remy at this rate. He usually got showered with compliments after gigs, but what if he really wasn’t as good as he thought he was? “We need to up our game.”

Giving a soft groan, Janus rolled his eyes. “Not you too, Virge.” He was clearly irritated with his band members’ lack of confidence. Honestly, the band would never make it anywhere if these boys didn’t gain some kind of confidence. “We’ll be fine. Roman writes us original songs. We are better than  _ just _ a cover band.”

Trying to reassure himself, Roman nodded in agreement with Janus. The back of his mind was making him doubt how good the songs he wrote are. He tried to keep the words in rhythm. Were the themes good? What about the musicality of it all? The only thing that took Roman out of his trance was when another spotlight had turned on. There was a third band member on the stage.

Unfortunately for the bass player, the spotlight had completely missed Patton. It was reflecting off the head of the light blue bass that didn’t seem to match the rest of the band’s aesthetic. The light eventually adjusted to show the shortest member of the band with a mess of curly hair. His rose gold circular glasses slightly glistened off of the light. He was keeping his head low and focusing on the chords as Remus began to sing. And the first line of lyrics were: “Watch your tongue, or have it cut from your head.” Nothing seemed to fit Remus’ aesthetic better. 

In total, the song was five minutes long. It included a very long guitar solo from Remus, and some very impressive drum rolls from Remy. It was clear the drummer took pride in the way they sounded too. A sly smirk stated on his face as he played. It was a wonder how Remy could see what he was doing. The male had kept his sunglasses on while he was drumming in this very dark setting. Perhaps that was why his drumset was lined with colorful glow sticks that matched his drum sticks. It still proposed some kind of complications, but it was best if one did not think too hard on it. Still, there was a mystery behind Remy’s drum set. The glow sticks seemed to change color with the beat of whatever song the band was playing. Perhaps they were more advanced than glow sticks…

Anyhow, the set appeared to be rather long. It only lasted five songs in total. Each had Remus being dramatic, Remy being rather prideful, and Patton being overshadowed. He looked like a puzzle piece jammed into the wrong spot. Overall, there seemed something amiss about the band dynamic. The bass player didn’t fit, but was that what they were going for? 

Well, when all was said and done, Roman gave a glance over at Janus. “Do you still think we’re better?” He asked.

Roman’s boyfriend gave a simple nonchalant shrug. “They played covers. So what if they have a few cool tricks? They wore some glow in the dark makeup, and Remy’s drum kit lights up. If you want the dramatics of stage performance, dearie? I am sure there is something that can be done.”

“But we don’t need all of that”, Virgil continued for Janus, “We are better without it. Without shutting the lights off to an entire bar? We can still fill that venue with music. Hopefully… that music is decent.” Virgil muttered the last part. He wasn’t doubting Roman’s songwriting ability, but he was wondering if Remy was a better drummer. Slowly, he shook his head. “We don’t need dramatics. We have talent.”

A small smile appeared on Roman’s face as he thought about things. “You’re right.” He muttered. “Thank you.” Roman kissed Janus gently to thank him for his kind words before turning to Virgil. “We don’t need dramatics.”

Hiding the pain from his aching heart, the emo nodded in return. “If we ever played against them? We’d kick their ass!” 

“You know it.” Janus smirked, almost letting his words out as a hum. In truth, he was not that enthralled by the gig at all. Well, at least not with the music. Instead, his two different colored eyes had fixated on the guitarist. Yes, Janus had heard the story of Remy ditching Roman for Remus… but maybe he was starting to see what Remy saw in Remus. He was bold in a way that Janus found exciting. Perhaps Janus could slither his way into a new band, and into another boy’s heart. But… could he truly bring himself to hurt Roman like that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just another oneshot from the band Au I have. I just wanted to post more of it. Let me know if you liked it! I’m sorry it’s so short.
> 
> Also side note: the music mentioned in the fic is NOT mine.


End file.
